


Game Plan

by iammemyself



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself
Summary: A bit of an introspective for Brian.  Written three years ago for a prompt so basically a repost, as I didn't have an AO3 account when I wrote it.





	

Dexter: Game Plan

Indiana

 

She was easy.  
  
She was so lonely.  So desperate.  So typical.  The kind of girl who laid all her needs out in front of her.  An imaginary pathway to her heart.  How sweet.  
  
It was so sad it was funny.  
  
Sometimes he would think this while sitting with her, and she would ask him why he was smiling.  He would say something like "I'm just happy to be here with you," and she would smile and try to be endearing.  This had no effect on him, of course.  He was always focused on the bigger picture.  She was just one of the many stepping stones that would lead him to his final goal:   
  
Reuniting with his brother.  
  
His brother, who had been forced to forget him, had been given this weak, pathetic excuse of a woman as a sister.  It was made all the more satisfying to know that, when the end came, this woman would know just how much she had been played for a fool, and would carry that as her final thought.  God, she was easy.  Everything right there in the open.  All he had to do was coddle her, move things along quickly so that she was overwhelmed, and convince her that 'her' brother and her boyfriend could be the best of friends.  
  
The best part about this game was that she didn't know she was playing.  Neither did his brother, but of course he would understand, once he had heard the explanation.    
  
It was a good thing she was so easy, he reflected as he picked up his phone to call her.  He was patient, but he had waited long enough.  It was time.  
  
_Don't worry, Dexter.  Biney's coming._


End file.
